


perfect

by strawberryrosewood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, gold if ur reading this ily, this is so short hghghgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrosewood/pseuds/strawberryrosewood
Summary: a very short edd/matt drabble---originally requested my goldenmiffenrentnarb03 on tumblr for a writing meme
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 24





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: things you said that i wasnt meant to hear.

In his own personal opinion, Matt was absolutely _perfect_. Everything about him was perfect. His hair and the way it curled at the ends, his face and every little freckle that dotted it, the way his eyes reflected perfectly in the light.

Yep. If Matt had anything to say about it, he was probably the best looking guy he’d ever seen. But if he had any flaws, it was probably talking to himself when no one was around.

And Edd had decided to walk by at just the wrong time.

“...and, don’t get me wrong, this doesn’t affect how I see myself,” Matt was currently mumbling, reorganizing his many plushies for the eight-hundredth time this week. “I still think I’m the best, but..”

Edd, by now, had stopped in his tracks, and was listening through Matt’s slightly ajar door.

Matt continued. “..you know, I think Edd’s a close second. He’s just.. perfect, you know? I mean, I should know what perfection is, and, well.. he’s it. I dunno what it is about him! I just think he’s.. great.”

“No, you,” Edd replied loudly.

“What?” Matt had asked, but Edd had already shut the door and walked away. 


End file.
